What's This?
by Mashetsu-nee-san
Summary: Karin piensa mucho. Sobre su amistad, su vida después de que Ichigo pierde sus poderes, su adolescencia... hasta que aparece... no digo más que lo estropeo xD después del 316 del anime, oneshot HitsuKarin :


**Basado en el capítulo 316 del anime. Bleach no me pertenece y toda la pesca, si no que a Tite Kubo… siempre fliparé con los ojos y los perfiles de sus personajes… son tan únicos… *O***

**What's This?**

Karin POV

-Hola, ya estoy en casa.- suspiré al entrar.

Yuzu vino corriendo hacia mí con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Karin! ¿Has visto? ¡Está nevando! –gritó exclamándolo con una cuchara de madera en la mano.

-Sí… lo he visto… he venido mientras volvía.- le sonreí cansada.

Yuzu miró a mi alrededor extrañada.

-¿Dónde está tu novio?-preguntó casual.

-Aah… ha vuelto a donde vive… sólo tenía unos asuntos aquí… así que ya ha regresado… -dije quitándole importancia.

Aunque me equivoqué, porque al instante vi los ojos llenos de lucecitas de mi hermana iluminándose y una sonrisa inmensa.

-Lo sabía… ¡Sabía que erais amantes!-exclamó en su mundo de fantasía.

-¡Yuzu! ¡No es verdad! Simplemente que es demasiado difícil convencerte de que no, así que lo he dado por perdido…- le contesté con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué os pasa, angelitos míos?- ooourrg, no me digas que ya ha vuelto el burro de mi padre…

-¿Y tú cuando has vuelto?-le pregunté plantándole el pie en la cara.

-Esta tarde, Karin…-me contestó frotándose la nariz.

Yuzu entró en escena con un pañuelo frotándose los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi dulce flor?-le preguntó mi padre poniéndose colorado.

-Papá… el… el … no has podido conocer al novio de Karin…-dijo entre sollozos.

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos, como a Isshin.

-¿QUÉ? –exclamamos los dos.- ¡Te he dicho que NO es mi novio!-le grité yo.

Isshin se fue corriendo hacia el poster de mamá a llorar como un niño de que si sus hijas se están haciendo mayores y no sé cuántas chorradas más.

Ichigo bajó de su habitación y me miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada.- dije evadiéndole y sentándome en el sofá a ver la tele.

Pasé de ellos. Podían ser taaaan pesados… bajé la mirada… me aburría ese programa. Estaba preocupada… por la abuela Haru… y Yusaku. Ese niño tan pequeño… tan tímido y… no sé. Puff, no sé por qué me como tanto la cabeza. Aissh, ahora tendré que ir a visitar a la abuela… además, parece que le hacía feliz a Toshiro… creo que es la primera vez que le he visto sonreir… sí, con la abuela Haru… cuando caminamos juntos nunca sonríe… siempre está tan serio y con el ceño fruncido… me gustaría que se relajara más… que estuviera más tiempo a gusto como con la abuela… me gustaría ser capaz de ofrecerle esa paz… es verdad. ¿Por qué no está tranquilo conmigo? Bueno, pero esa tampoco es una excusa. Cuando estábamos los dos con la abuela… estaba tranquilo. Supongo que siempre está igual de serio… excepto con ella y alguna persona más.

Llevo mis piernas encima del sofá y las cojo entre mis manos.

Supongo que me ve como una niña estúpida. Supongo que sólo ha mostrado el mínimo interés en mí porque veo fantasmas y porque soy la hermana de Ichigo… si no… ni me hubiera dirigido la palabra. ¿Y por qué pienso en esto ahora? Anda, Karin. Él ahora es tu amigo, ¿no? Al menos… ha accedido a jugar conmigo… digo con nuestro equipo más veces. Pff, da igual. Ahora… seguro que tendrá una misión super peligrosa de estas que tienen cada dos por tres, que aparece un malo malísimo, que tiene que ayudarles Ichi-nii… y como él es capitán, pues claro, no tiene tiempo para pasearse por aquí tranquilamente… así que… adivina cuándo le vuelvo a ver…

15 meses más tarde, Yuzu y yo íbamos a la celebración de inauguración de la secundaria. Trece años, ya… me sentía extraña. Yo, ¿con falda? Daba pena. Era increíble cómo había cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Isshin no paraba de decirle al póster de mamá que ya eramos todas unas mujeres… qué engorro. ¡Como si me gustara crecer! ¡Como si disfrutara llevando falda! ¡Como si me lo pasara bien encargándome del trabajo sucio que Ichigo ya no puede hacer por esforzarse demasiado en cargarse al tipo malo ese!

Pero Ichigo estaba tan… decaído…

Me dirigía con Yuzu al instituto… nos encontramos a Jinta y a Ururu por el camino. Sí, se habían apuntado también al instituto… parece ser que si no le pondrían multas a Urahara por tener niños sin estudios trabajando para él… Ururu estaba muy guapa, con ese mechón tan curioso en su cara… habían un montón de chicos por el camino que le decían cosas. Y Jinta no paraba de elogiar a Yuzu. Mi hermanita… en fin, Jinta era un buen chico, un poco… no, bastante tonto, pero buen chico, y valiente. Si Yuzu no llegara ver nunca a fantasmas o shinigamis, podría contar siempre con Jinta para que la protegiera.

El miércoles de esa semana tuve entreno. ¿Seguía? Pues claro que sí. ¿Voy a dejar de entrenar por ir a secundaria y llevar falda? ¡Pues claro que no! Ahora sí, tenía que llevarme una bolsa con la ropa.

Al acabar, ya estaba atardeciendo. Decidí volver por la carretera donde encontraba siempre a Toshiro. ¿Por qué? Me daban igual sus motivos. Ahora era a mí a quien le daba recuerdos. ¿Quizás era malo recordar de esa manera a un amigo? Sí, es verdad. También había estado en el campo de futbol, en el parque… incluso en mi casa. Pero ese sitio era significativo. Me paré en el punto exacto. Sonreí frente a la vista. Realmente… eran las mejores vistas del cielo.

Fui a continuar pero sentí una presencia maligna. Sí, un hollow. Pues nada, a sacar los chismes de Urahara… que no iban mal la verdad, pero…

-Este hollow… es demasiado grande… creo… que es un menos…- comenté para mí misma paralizada.

Así que, cuando iba a embestirme con el puño, eché a correr. Pero era muy rápido, el maldito hollow. Así que decidí saltar la valla y bajar por la montaña. Con tanto árbol debería esquivar obstáculos y eso le retrasaría, ¿no?

-¡Uaaaaah!-oí un grito. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Sentí una brisa helada dirigida hacia mí. Sí, como granizo. Pequeños copos de hielo. Me giré y le vi allí, en lo alto de la valla, mirando hacia mi dirección. Mi amigo había llegado. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Otra misión? ¿Vacaciones? Ni idea.

Toshiro POV

La chica se giró hacia mí. Al verme hizo una extraña sonrisa y vino andando rápido hacia donde estaba.

-Gracias, Toushiro.-me dijo.

Espera… me conoce… ¿me conoce? La miré otra vez. Ese pelo negro con esos mechones hacia los lados… esos ojos violentos y esa piel pálida.

-¿Kurosaki?-pregunté aún sin tenerlas todas.

-Sí…- respondió abriendo los ojos más. Luego puso cara de enfadada.- ¡Cuánto has tardado a venir aquí! –me gritó.

Estaba… extraña… más mayor, sí, había crecido. Seguía teniendo ese aspecto áspero que la hacía especial, pero con falda… se le apreciaban sus piernas finas… y esa camisa hacía que se le pronunciaran los…

-¡Oye, has crecido!-me dijo entre risas. Gracias, gracias por devolverme al mundo terrenal.

Miré su estatura para comprobarlo. No lo entendía, se la veía más alta que las otras veces… pero, por debajo de mí…

-Tú también, Kurosaki.-le comenté sin mucha emoción.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Oye, estás muy raro! –me gritó sacudiéndome el pelo de la cabeza. La quité el brazo. -¿Qué te parece si vienes a casa?-preguntó sonriente.- Lo que… ¿tienes un gigai?

Asentí asombrado. Luego comprendí. Ichigo y Yuzu no podían verme.

-¿Tenías pensado otro sitio, quizás?-me preguntó entrando un poco en pánico.

-No, no, está bien, Kurosaki.- ella hizo una medio sonrisa y apartando la mirada continuó su trayecto a casa.

La seguí.

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Karin! ¡Ha vuelto tu novio!-exclamó Yuzu con una cuchara de madera en su mejilla.- que pena que papá no esté. ¿Por qué nunca está cuando viene Hitsugaya?

Los dos la miramos con ojos cansados.

-Porque es idiota, quizás.-dijo ella. -¡Ah! ¡Ichi-nii!-gritó adelantándose al salón.- ¡Ha venido Toushiro! ¿Te importa?

Kurosaki se levantó del sofá donde se encontraba y se acercó para comprobarlo.

Al verme en el gigai, sonrió. No sabía si era de tristeza, de comprensión, de desesperación… pero aunque fuera sincera, no transmitía felicidad.

-¿Cómo va, Toushiro?-me preguntó.

-Bien, Kurosaki. –le respondí acercándome a donde estaba.- simplemente tuve que venir a comprobar si funcionaba bien una zona en la que acostumbran a encontrarse almas arraigadas.

-Ah, claro.- suspiró mirando al suelo.- así que nada interesante, ¿no?

Sacudí la cabeza.

Karin POV

Era realmente extraño. No podía apartar la mirada de él. Había crecido tanto… no sabría como expresar la emoción que sentía. Era admiración, alegría, orgullo, esperanza… estaba más contenta porque Ichigo pudiera ver a uno de sus antiguos amigos que por mí misma. O eso creía. Bueno… también era mi amigo… pero me daba como orgullo o fama que haya sido yo quien le haya traído a casa. Y menos mal que no estaba papá…

Al cenar me pasó algo muy extraño. Tenía a Toshiro frente a mí. No podía apartar la mirada de él. La mano que tenía apoyada encima de la mesa, me daban ganas de saber lo áspera que sería su piel. Sus ojos, cuando los bajaba o giraba para localizar una pieza de comida. Cuando cogía un vaso y bebía agua… sus labios… cuando se llevaba el tenedor a la boca… me gustaría saber que se sentiría al ser su vaso o su tenedor… y ya no digo su cuchara…

-¡Agh!-grité de golpe con sudor en la frente. ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Todos se giraron a verme, o simplemente, levantar la cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo, Karin?-preguntó Ichigo.

-No, no, sólo que me acabo de acordar de que me tocaba repartir los puestos del partido… pero nada más.-respondí con un suspiró.

Subí la mirada para ver la cara de Toushiro. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido, con el tenedor colgando de su boca. ¡Ya está bien! Estoy más tonta que tonta…

Acabé de cenar deprisa y llevé mis cosas al lavaplatos. Subí las escaleras dándome golpes en la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Fui a ponerme el pijama y salí de mi habitación. No tenía ganas de que cuando viniera Yuzu empezara a sabotearme con preguntas de Toushiro. Me senté en las escaleras que había entre el segundo piso y la terrada y apoyé mi cabeza en mis brazos.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué pensaba así? ¿Por qué me había venido esta extraña fijación por sus labios? Notaba mis cejas ponerse tensas y una de mis manos explorando mis labios. La sensación de ser tocados. Entrecerré los ojos. ¿Acaso…?

Naah. Sólo estaba estresada. Es normal. Después de tener que estar encargándome de los hollows de Karakura, del equipo de futbol, de ir con falda, de ver a Jinta con Yuzu, un montón de chicos alrededor de Ururu, de las chicas de clase cotillear sobre chicos y de sus amores… y de que a mí no me mirara nadie por mis ojos, mi cara de borde, mis aficiones de… chico, de lo atareada que estaba y de todo… supongo que… sentía envídia.

Y de pronto aparece un viejo amigo, pero resulta que es un amigo que comprende lo que me pasa porque sabe de qué va la otra parte del mundo… supongo que me ha impresionado… aunque yo estoy entre dos mundos. Aunque Toushiro entienda mi ajetreo por los hollows, no verá mi parte humana… la parte en la que muestro que también soy una chica… y que los humanos tampoco ven.

Suspiro.

-¡Ah! Kurosaki…-oigo una voz. Levanto la cabeza.- creía que habías ido a dormir.

Sacudí la mano.

-Iré más tarde.- miro hacia la baranda maciza de las escaleras.

-¿Te preocupa algo?-pregunta sentándose a mi lado.

-Naah…- respondo mirando a mis piernas.- sólo que… bueno, ya sabes… Ichi-nii no puede ver hollows y yo… tengo que cargármelos… -digo cruzando los brazos, apoyándolos en mis piernas y apoyando mi cabeza en los brazos mirándole a él.- … y eso no es algo que haya pedido.-sonrío sin gracia. – lo hago para protegerles porque… ya no hay nadie más… pero… no sabes el follón que me causa.-digo exasperada levantando la cabeza.- cada vez vienen más hollows a por mí y es un asco. Me sabe mal cargármelos porque sé que eran almas humanas pero a la vez… si no, me matarían a mí y es un poco…- miro a mis manos abiertas.

-Tranquila.-me dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Me recorre un escalofrío y siento mi cabeza hervir. ¡Malditas hormonas! –mañana mismo pediré al capitán Yamamoto que envíe más shinigamis a esta zona y así no tendrás que preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

Afirmo con la cabeza, aunque yo tampoco quería echarle el marrón a otros… aunque es su trabajo, ¿no?

Me giro a mirarle con cara de preocupación. Él suspira, sonríe y se levanta. Espera… ¿ha sonreído?

-Vamos, ahora tienes que descansar.- me dice todavía con la sonrisa.- además, si no entras pronto, despertarás a tu hermana.

Le sonrío de vuelta con un suspiro. Él está justo en frente mío dispuesto a girarse cuando veo una cabeza naranja pasar por el pasillo. Parece que nos ve, se acerca y lo siguiente que veo es Toushiro caerse hacia mí y aguantándose con las manos en las respectivas pared y baranda. Oigo a Ichigo reír cuando he cerrado los ojos por el susto. Al abrirlos, veo a Toshiro a dos centímetros de mí, diría, nuestras narices casi tocándose.

Le veo con ojos de susto, yo también los tengo. Pero entonces los entrecierra con una expresión… ¿tierna? Y se acerca más a mí cerrando la distancia y me besa. ¿EEeeeeeeeeehhhhh? Me separo de él tirando la espalda lo más hacia las escaleras que puedo y le miro de lado, con un ojo cerrado y el otro con desconfianza.

Él pone ojos de súplica. Sus preciosos ojos turquesa… ¿Qué? ¡Karin! ¡Karin! ¡Regresa al mundo! Él baja la mirada y separa las manos de la pared. ¿Toushiro…? ¿Estás triste…?

-E-espera…- le digo alargando mi mano hacia él. Él se gira a mirarme otra vez, con la cara de siempre.- ¿Por qué…?

Él abre los ojos fuertemente y me da la espalda. Se lleva una mano a su cabeza blanca.

-Porque…- ¿En serio me va a contestar? . Se lo piensa.- No sé… ¿Por qué debería ser?-me pregunta girándose hacia mí con una cara de risa.

Pero al ver que va en serio me pongo colorada y aparto la mirada mientras junto las yemas de mis dedos.

-Pues… será porque…- dijo flogito mirando hacia la pared. Paro con los dedos, pero todavía con mi cabeza dirigida hacia la pared, levanto la mirada hacia él y le ofrezco una cara suplicante.

Él se acerca otra vez a mí. Me coge la cara con su mano derecha y me vuelve a besar. Mi corazón late muy deprisa.

¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué me dejo? ¿Por qué me gusta?

Todavía no lo sé… pero… me da igual.

**¡Fin!**

**Sí… un oneshot un tanto estúpido… pero me hacía ilusión, ¡jajajja!**

**Me falta el epílogo del otro fic… aunque creo que este es más sentimental O.O**

**Bueno, ¡HitsuKarin forever!**

**Aunque yo soy fan de Hitsugaya x todo-el-mundo-excepto-Momo jijijiji, seeh, quiero hacer un oneshot con Rukia, y un no sé si txo o three shot con Hiyori ^U^ mi pequeñaja Hiyorii, como me la quiero. :D**

**El título… naa, no se me ocurría nada… así que, como yo soy Burton Power, pues nada, tenemos una de las mejores canciones of the Nightmare **

**En fin, escribidme algún review para saber si os ha gustado… y nada, ¡pasadlo muy bien y leed mucho!**

**Mashetsu**


End file.
